ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SolZen321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SolZen321 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goji73 (Talk) 17:08, September 19, 2012 Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here.Teridax122 (talk) 08:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Responce OK man, I have nothing against what you are doing, is just, do a better job of it if it is to be included. Seriously. I read that page and got four whole sections basically saying the same exact thing, "Solgent ray this, ultra barrier that". First of all, the category is nothing but a copy and paste from Flash-Type. The reason this was not included earlier when I redone the page months ago: Every type had a variation on the moves. The Ultra Barrier made an appearence in the series as 16 different effects and you are going to put them as the same thing? What about the other moves; Solgent Ray looked like bullets in episode 6, and in the fight against Bazob Dyna used loads of unnamed manuvers. Please think before making this page like Tiga's. I know what you are trying to do, but please. Watch some actual episodes before editing. I got the whole season in my laptop. yao l. 03:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Can help me delete Ultraman Blue page?I feel better to have a separate page for the Ultra Force.Insert non-formatted text here Reply me--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It Hi,Solzen,I will try and remove some of the photos and help the wiki more.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Help me to remove some of the photos in the Ultraman Saga gallery in Ultraman Zero page,and help me with the caption.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen the blast shot on Ultraman Hikari page,it is not Hunter Knight Tsurugi doing it Hikari doing it in Ultraman Mebius epsoide 35 when he uses the Hikari blade and blast shot to reveal Alien Babalou true form.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I insisted that you got to this website:http://www.freewebs.com/godzilla_2000/ultramannexus.htm and view it and you will see a list of Nexus Junis Blue or Junis Techiques and add it to Ultraman Nexs page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Do not remove the Nexus vs Zwei.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You need help?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I thinking of ways to rewrite the history pages.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Pls fing for mr Icing Wave and put it in Ultraman Max page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen, I need to tell you that the Mebius Dynamite picture you edit is not Mebius using Mebium Dynamite,is Mebius preparing to use Mebium Dynamite.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Tell me when Ultras Seven uses the beams and when Ultraman Jack uses the Cinera shoot.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you very much. You only told me that Seven use it in to fight Annon.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) When does Ultraman Jack uses Body Spark and Eye Beams.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Fair Enough EveryTime i try it says that it has been locked Thanks! AlrightJKiller97 (talk) 22:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Pls help to fix to Chaos Ultraman page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Pls also help me to find more Techiques pictures for all the Ultra Brothers and I could do it alone.Need some help.Thanks for fixing the Chaos Ultraman page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What is the name of the Japanese Ultraman wiki website? What is the Japanese wiki address for Ultraman Zero and its Techiques?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 01:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok,thanks for reminding me.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen there are some Techiques inthe Jaanese wikia not been adde Ethernet the Cossmos Luna mode tabber.Pls find the Techiques and put it inmUltraman Cosmos page.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Replying Hi,can you give me the Ultraman Belial Japanese wiki website.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) How to reuse added photos in the wikia? Hi,can you help me find where can we download the Ultra Brothers series and Ultraman Ace vs Namahage?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Pls reply my previous message.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me find Ultraman Father's Father Beam?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok.Ultra Father used it in Ultraman Ace 38 or 39.Pls help me find it.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Solzen,have you found the father's beam picture?If have add it to Ultra Beam or Father of Ultras page.And can you do me a favourite by cleaning up my profile page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi,I found many more of Ultraman Jack Techiques,can you add them in to Ultraman Jack's page? Ran bolt Light Bo--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC)mb is called throwing finisher Techiques. Responce I here by dub the Takami Yoshimoto Chaos Pythor He has deleted several of our contributions to the Kaiju vs Robots collab, some of which could've been your own. Please stop him from ever editing on that story again. ScorpionTail (talk) 14:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultralive, Ultraman !! Stop adding photos on the Ultras pages.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I vey sorry for saying that.I don me am that.Can you forgive?I want to became friend with you. Sorry.I don mean that.I want to be wiki brothers with you.Sorry.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 02:55, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Anyway,are you a Chinese user?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) How to find Zhu sig talk?Can add that to my profile page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi,can you help me do a flavor?Clean my signature box in my profile.Pls and thank you.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Clean up the template.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi,can you help me to clean up my signature box in my page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Woahh!!!!!!!! I didn't know you were recently turned into an administrator!! That makes me ultra happy!!!!!!!! Congratulations!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Hi, you can check out my Ultraman Xena page in Ultra Fan wikia.I can sketching One Techiques and post it there.Enjoy!Here the link:http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Xena Alien Signal I already removed the video.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I will be careful the next time,I will note add videos with full length.Am I getting serious fines for that video?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh,thanks for reminding me.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Solzen,I already used some of your Ultraman Noa photos.This are some Techiques performed by Noa.I zoomed in and created the Techiques picture.Pls add the captions .--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Solzen,can you give suggestions or comments.In this blog post:http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zhu_Huong_Ng/Gallery_for_Transformation%2BQuestions Hello and thanks Hello to you too! Ive been an Ultraman fan since my gradeschool days and find that fake and evil ultras history/storyline interesting too. Ive seen Alien Valky illustrations in the past but I never knew his name, been thinking that he's some predecessor concept to the newer evil ultras. So I checked wikia but havent found him in the fake and evil ultras category, so I just googled "ultraman alien hunter" and found a google pic linking here, so I decided to add him in the fake ultras category since I found Alien Babalou in that category and they're somewhat similar. Thanks AzraelDeathwing (talk) 00:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Fake Ultras clarified Oic, thanks for the clarification, Yep I thought the fake category implies something that looks similar to ultras. Ill check and undo my edit if you haven't done it yet. AzraelDeathwing (talk) 01:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Dear SolZen,sorry for not replying your message.Thanks for some editing in Ultra-Fan wiki.Thanks.Hope you forgive me. I need your your feedback as soon as possible.:(, Kaiju Alien snaffoo Sorry about that. I will make sure I lable it correctly in the future.Lamango (talk) 08:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Video Re Reply Thanks for letting me know i will take down the episodes and for telling me that replies gfrom people go to there page Ultramanminecraft (talk) 23:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Apexz (talk) 11:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC)ApexzApexz (talk) 11:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC)